New Americana
by YJPandora
Summary: A terrible incident causes Raven and Starfire to quit the team. 5 years later, in Happy Harbor, there are reports of a unknown superhero team saving innocent lives. Based after Trouble in Tokyo. BBRae {Beast Boy and Raven}, Robstar {Robin and Starfire} and Spitfire {Kid Flash and Artemis}. Young Justice characters included.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder struck overhead, as light beamed through the black sky for no longer than a second. Stars could not be seen over the grey and miserable clouds, but the small city produced their own stars as every home, whether it be a house or apartment, shined a beacon to illuminate the dreary night. The main source of light derived from the mountainous 'T' shaped Tower. Inside, five individuals spread throughout the home. Some situated in their rooms, while others found sanctuary in the garage, tinkering away at a new vehicle that could possible come in use, the leader could be found in his investigation room and another member in the kitchen, cooking away in hope to get her friends to consume the inedible sustenance.

This, almost peaceful manner, was interrupted by the red flashing lights illuminating every room followed by the deafening blaring. This interruption was a frequent occurrence for the team, but it still caused the youngest member of group to collapse off his bed in shock causing him to bang his head when it connected with the floor.

"Ow!" Beast Boy grimaced as he scrambled over the empty pizza boxes that bestrewed over the floor of his room, in hope to find his shoes. After several more seconds of searching, he located the target and hurriedly slipped them on before rushing out of his room and headed towards the main living area.

What he found in the room was something entirely unexpected.

Starfire had a scowl on her perfect, orange face. Her eyes and hands both glowed a vibrant green as they were directed towards the intruder. Robin had his prized staff drawn. Even though his eyes couldn't be seen, Beast boy was pretty sure that he was glaring daggers. Cyborg weapons, pinpointed on his metallic arm, were drawn and ready to fire. Raven, the last member on the undersized team, revealed her four demonic eyes underneath her hood. Her hands glowed an unholy black as light bulb after light bulb exploded throughout the tower.

The long believed dead geomancer stood in the middle of the four superheroes, an, considered, evil smirk was plastered on her face.

"Terra?" Beast Boy stared with his mouth hanging agape and viridescent optics blinking in disbelief.

"Hey, BB!" She waved at the changeling. Ignoring the other Titans' deadly weapons pointing at her, she walked up to Beast Boy and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug.

The changeling pulled Terra off of him, "What are you doing here? Last time we spoke you said you couldn't remember me."

"I got my memories back the other day," Terra said, "and I was wondering if you still had an opened position on the team?" She widened her eyes in an innocent and hopeful way, which made the boys all woozy and the girl scoff.

Beast Boy grinned as if he won the Lotto, "Of course we do! Dude, this is so great!"

Raven stepped forward, her face still holding her evil four demonic, red eyes, "No. We do not have a spare position on the team. Especially not for you, Terra." She spat at her once considered friend.

"Raven!" Beast Boy stood up for his first love, "Have you forgotten that Terra saved our lives?"

"Yes, she did save our lives. After trying to kill us all!" The demoness' hands started to glow even more dark, if that were possible, and began to leak dark energy like a waterfall. Raven turned towards the girl she was verbally attacking, "You died. We all saw you sacrifice yourself and become a statue. And now you just mysteriously resurrect from a deceased state. Am I the only one who finds this unusual and highly convenient?" Although her face was expressionless, Raven was furious. Terra betrayed them all just so she could improve her earth manipulation. And now she returns after being a statue, which even Raven's own black magic couldn't release her from, and she wants to be welcomed back with opened arms. And Beast Boy seems about ready to serve her every need. Raven wouldn't be surprised if he transformed into a puppy and started following her around like she holds the only thing that he has ever desired. Raven didn't want to admit it, but she was disheartened by the thought of that being reality.

"I think we should give her a second chance." Robin spoke for the first time since Terra arrived. Everybody on the team knew the only reason he was agreeing for her to join is because of his obsession with capturing Slade. And who better to help him then his nemesis' previous apprentice.

"I do not!" Starfire stepped forward and placed a hand on the demon spawn's shoulder, "I am most sorry boyfriend Robin, but Raven in correct. Terra with just do the betraying again." Everyone was surprised by her decision, since Terra and her were close before everything went up in flames, quite literally.

"Well, it's two verse two," Beast boy said, "Chrome Dome, your vote is the decider."

Cyborg glanced between the female Titans and the male Titans. He had no idea what to choose. If he decides for Terra to stay than Beast Boy would be on Cloud 9. But there still was the possibility of betrayal. But if he votes for Terra to leave, Raven won't blow the tower into another dimension. But both Robin and Beast Boy will be distressed by the decision. Also, if she did leave they wouldn't be able to keep a close eye on her if she did have an evil plan up her sleeve.

Cyborg finally came to his decision, "I vote that she stays."

"Dude!" Beast Boy crushed Terra into a hug and spun her around, "New member!"

Raven scoffed, her eyes returning to their amethyst shade. "You think that you got a new member," Her face and voice emotionless but her eyes told a whole different story, "but you lose a member as well. I'll be out of the Tower by lunch."

"Raven?" The green teenager let go of Terra and caught hold of the demon spawn's hand. "Don't do this."

"You lost two members." Starfire began to float slightly as streams of tears began to leak from her emerald eyes. "We shall both be out of...the 'hair' by the noon." She flew out of the room almost as fast as the Flash.

Raven slipped her hand out of Beast Boy's clasp, "Don't try to follow us." She walked to the sliding doors but stopped just before entering. "Goodbye, Dick, Victor and Garfield." and with that, she left.

Dead silence surrounded the remaining members as they tried to process what had just occurred in those last few, short minutes. The silence was broken, however, by an over exaggerated laugh, "Your names are Dick, Victor and Garfield?" Terra hunched forward as she tried to ease her laughter with no such luck.

Ignoring her, Beast Boy turned towards their leader, "We aren't seriously letting them leave! Are we?"

"Even if they do leave, they'll be back by the next couple of days. A week at the most." Robin replied, "They have nowhere else to go."

* * *

"It has been made official. The two female Teen Titans have left the team over the joining of a new member. Is this new member, who has reports of betraying the Teen Titans in the past, really worth the two most powerful members?"

"Yes, she is." Terra snatched the remote from Beast Boy's hand and switched the television off.

It has been a whole month since Raven and Starfire quit the Teen Titans and they seemed to have disappeared into thin air. The remaining original members of the team haven't quite been themselves since their descent. Cyborg has hardly left the garage, only separating from his precious T-car if he is in need of a recharge or for food. However, when he does leave his 'man cave', the cybotic teen refuses to utter the smallest word to anyone. Beast Boy hasn't attempted to urge people to laugh with his cheesy jokes anymore. All he ever does is play video games, unattended, cook his tofu without suppressing a word or just watches the news to see if there have been any reports on their missing friends, always returning unsuccessful. Robin focus has been entirely on superhero business, hardly ever leaving his office to even eat or wash himself. Terra has been the only cheerful one about the whole situation. A little too cheerful.

"I was watching that!" Beast Boy growled at Terra, which surprised her greatly since she has never heard him raise his voice at her before.

After she recuperated from her shock, Terra scoffed, "There won't be any reports on the witch or alien," she tried to slap some sense into him since he has been sitting in the same position for hours just staring at the screen. "They have properly returned back to Tamaran and Azarath."

"Raven is not a witch!" the changeling growled at the geomancer, causing Terra to mentally face palm, _'Of course that was the only thing he got out of that whole speech!_ '

"How long will it take you to realise that they are not coming back? Five years? Ten?" she asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a phony sympathetic look.

He wiggled out of her touch, "Just leave me alone, Terra." He grabbed the remote from her hand and turned the news back on.

Obeying his wishes, Terra left for her room. Once inside, she pulled out a communicator from her pocket with the symbol of Slade stamped on the top.

She flicked it open and an image of the one eyed villain came on screen, "We may need to move our plans forward a couple of weeks," Terra told Slade. "The Titans aren't giving me as much as a warm welcome as we had hoped."

Slade bowed his head, "I will ready the Invasion...Master."


	2. Chapter 2

Being raised by Batman has taught the Boy Wonder that you can lose people. Whether it be by the hands of death, retirement or betrayal. Nothing can last forever. But his beloved leaving the team has caused him more pain than he had ever thought it would. Everywhere he went it would remind him of the red-haired beauty. How her eyes held more love in them than he had felt since his parent's unfortunate death. How her smile brightened both the room and the people who happened to be in her presence at the time. Robin truly loved Starfire. And now she was gone. He knows he should have gotten over her by now, he's now 20 and both Starfire and Raven have been vacant for 5 years. But he just couldn't.

Everyone has noticed the drastic change in the Titans since the two female member had 'quit' the team. They were a family. And being separated was the most difficult thing the male Titans have ever had to experienced. Then they were betrayed by Terra once again, but this time voluntarily, and they fell into an even larger state of depression.

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep_

The sound of the Titan's large screen television getting ready for an incoming message broke Robin's daily, mopey thoughts. The leader of the Titans quickly rose from his position on the couch, not before kicking Beast Boy to get him to place his comic book down, and prepared to greet the caller.

"Titans." A raspy, male voice could be heard. On the screen was the image of the president, wrinkles and all.

"What do we owe the pleasure, President Everett." Robin asked just as Cyborg entered the room who, after seeing who they were receiving a call from, hurriedly jogged to the Boy Wonder's side.

"There has been vigilante reports in a small city called Happy Harbour. I want you three to see if they pose a threat."

"Of course." Robin mentally recorded the information, "But may I ask if you have any clues on who and where this vigilante is?"

The president stiffly shook his head, "They have been quite skilled at hiding any evidence that they exist. But we have received some footage on their abilities." The screen switched to a footage that was taken not that long ago at the docks.

Thick Smoke covered most of the surrounding area. But the three Titans could easily make out nine shapes, clearly human, and eight of them all attacking the individual person. The individual was an adult male and possessed super strength by tenfold, with a buff body and standing approximately at 6'5. The group of super-powered humans possessed four females and four males. And they all seemed quite young. The oldest 20 and the youngest being 13 to 14. Their abilities were proficient and the youngest and one of the females didn't seem to have any super capability. The team easily subdued the individual, who the Titans discovered was the villain, with a final hit from the oldest female's glowing fist. The screen faded to black as the fight concluded and the president's face returned.

"They're talented, that's for sure." Cyborg retorted, not really knowing what to say about their trained abilities.

"And very dangerous if they decide that the 'hero' job isn't for them." Robin agreed with Everett's caution.

The President nodded, "The villain that they were fighting was non-other than Bane. Robin, I'm sure you've had a vast experience facing him?"

The Boy Wonder grimaced at his old foe name as he remembers receiving multiple broken bone in the process of taking him down, "Yeah. He's not the easiest to defeat."

Beast Boy and Cyborg would have snickered 5 years ago at Robin admitting that he wasn't the perfect at everything, but the two stayed silent. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy have changed eminently ever since those faithful days when their team was at their prime. Cyborg hasn't changed physically, for he still possessed his 6'4 height, muscles and the silver and blue metal that covered over half of his body. Although he looks exactly the same, he has matured greatly as his personality finally caught up to his age. Beast Boy, who was deciding on new name since he didn't quite fit the title of 'boy' anymore, was no longer the shortest of the team as he was when he was 14, but was now nearing 6 foot, which was beating Robin's height of 5'8. He was still immature by the way he acts but not by his brains. Ever since the Titans have become an all-boys group, Beast Boy had made it his mission to become ingenious just as Raven and his parents once were. The changeling soon discovered that he was quite talented at fabricating clever plans on missions that profoundly shocked his comrades as well as having an immense knowledge on science and biology, just like his parents.

"I want a report on their loyalty in 2 weeks." President Everett said before the screen flashed black.

The Titans continued to stand, in silence, in front of the blank TV screen for several more minutes, pondering at the information they just received. Robin finally broke the tranquillity, "Okay, Titans. Pack your stuff for the next two weeks. We'll be leaving in exactly an hour."

"Yes! Vacation!" Beast Boy pounded his fist towards the air and quickly rushed out of the room before Robin could destroy his one moment of happiness. Cyborg just rolled his eyes and followed the green changeling out of the common room, leaving Robin with his own thoughts.

The Boy Wonder sat himself on the wide spread couch and lowered his head into his awaiting hands. Thoughts of what to do was running through his detective mind, but no plan was formed. He knew he would have to ask Beast Boy for one later. Robin mentally laughed at the irony of Beast Boy becoming 'smart'. If his past self was told that the changeling would be intelligent in his future, he would of cackled so hard that his head would've hurt. But they all have changed.

Although he never admits it out loud, Robin would give it nothing to have Starfire back. How he wants her to be wrapped up in his arms as she reassures him that everything would be okay. But she not here. Her vibrant smile and flaming hair almost a distant memory in the Boy Wonder's mind. And he knows that it's exceedingly improbable that he will ever see his first love ever again.

* * *

 **Hello, the very few readers who are actually reading this fanfic. I'm very excited for writing this book and I hope you are excited to read it. In the last chapter I had more BBRae moments so in this chapter I decided that I will have some Robstar! But if you don't like those ships than I believe that you aren't reading the right fanfiction for you.**

 **Just to make everybody up-to-date, this is crossover with Young Justice but if you haven't watched the show that's fine, but I highly suggest you do, because I've changed a few of the character's profiles so it can all fit in with the storyline. This Young Justice Team is a part of the Teen Titan universe not their own.**

 **I hope you all continue reading!**


End file.
